The present invention relates to an urn, as well as to a method for forming a body comprising powdery mortal remains.
In time, with both the traditional interment using a coffin as with cremation, where the ashes are kept in an urn, the problem arises of what to do with the mortal remains. For instance, in many cases graves have to be cleared away in time. This problem does not arise with cremation where the ashes are scattered. However, in that case the relatives lack a commemoration site specifically for their deceased, which makes the grieving process more difficult.